The Star and the Rose
by Twilight Smash
Summary: Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski are in love but their families have a lifelong feud against each other that threatens to tear them apart. Will their love transcend or will hate keep them aprat? Just have to read to find out. Please R & R.
1. Deadly Brawl

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's. If I did Yusei and Akiza would be together, right now and I would be a very rich person.

**AN: **It seems like I am finally getting out of my writing slump so I am going to take advantage of it while I can before the dreaded writers block comes back. I decided to try my hand again at writing another multi-chapter this time a Faithshipping fic since it has been so long since I wrote a Yusei x Aki fic period. I decided to base this story off Romeo and Juliet. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 1: Deadly Brawl**

_(A dark street in Neo Domino City)_

On most nights this simple street was quiet and deserted the only time it roared with any life was when the duel gangs were doing "business", and by business, it meant that they were betting the crap out of someone, usually over money. This was one of those nights.

Five lone figures stood out on the darken street, four could be made out to be human beings even thought one was on the ground with the fifth figure being a large black and red bipedal dragon that was hovering above the humans.

The first figure that was standing the furthest from the group had spiked dark blue hair and a light skin tone, he had on a blue and yellow outline riding suit with gray armor coving his upper torso, a pair of red glasses cover his eyes, his face looked even and unemotional. On his right arm was a dark purple and teal duel disk.

The second figure was the shortest of the four people there; he had lavender hair that stuck up on the sides with a small curl on his forehead. He had pale skin and jade green eyes, red lines coming down over his eyes and red lipstick, his outfit was more like a red costume with a black collar and gold trim. A gold and orange duel disk rested on his left arm. He had evil grin playing at his lips.

The third figure of the group was by far the tallest of them standing around six feet. He had spiked blonde hair with menacing violet eyes and a light skin tone. He wore a long, flowing white coat with a large purple collar to it, "A" shape earrings and an "A" shape belt buckle, on his left arm he had a single-bladed duel disk activated with a Synchro Monster card resting on it that held a picture of the dragon that was hovering above the blonde man. Despite the menacing look in his eyes, a superior smirk was plastered on is face as he looked down at the figure on the ground.

What connected the three standing men was the mark that was on their backs, the mark consisted of a black rose with rose petal wings on each side of it; this was the mark of the Izinski family.

"So, now are you ready to pay back your debt to the Izinski family, or do I have to have Red Dragon Archfiend beat it out of you?" the blonde man said to the figure on the ground, his voice had a thick Australian in it.

The figure on the ground looked up at the blonde man with a pleading, weary look in his eyes. "Please Mr. Atlas, I promise I will have the money I just need more time," begged the figure, a man who looked around in his 40s with light blue eyes and pale skin, to the young blonde that was smirking at him.

Mr. Atlas as the older man had called him looked over to his two companions with fake interest first turning to the sunglass wearer. "So Vizor, do you think I should give the old boy chance?" He asked the glasses wearer now named Vizor, who looked back the blonde-haired person with a bored look.

"Do what you want Jack as long as you do it fast," Vizor stated in a tone that matched his bored look. Jack shrugged then turned to their shorter companion.

"Well Lazar, what about you?" Jack asked even though he knew what the make-up wearing man would say.

"I think he should be punished painfully of course," Lazar simply answered along with a snickering laugh as he answered. Jack turned back to the older man who was still on the ground praying that Jack would have a heart tonight and let him go but Jack snide look made it clear to him that he wasn't in a forgiving mood.

"Well old boy it looks like tonight is not your night, you should know better then to screw over the Izinski family," Jack said to the now cry man who was still begging and pleading to him but were falling on deaf ears. Jack face turned into pure malice as he turned to his dragon that was waiting patiently for his master command. "Red Dragon Archfiend, get rid of this pathetic pest," He commanded to his dragon who answered in a deafening roar.

Red Dragon Archfiend flew high up in the sky, his wings beating softly behind him. Throwing his head back to get ready for his attack and was aiming for the now running man. With one final roar, the black dragon sent out a large, blazing fireball that hit the older man hard bouncing him back several feet away from where the attack hit him. The man body hit the ground with sickening thud splashing blood all around the darken street.

The only sounds that could be heard on the street after the body landed on the street was the laughter of Lazar that rang through the street, Jack called back his dragon and shut his duel disk off not giving a second glance at the broken body he destroyed just mere seconds ago.

"Let's go," Jack, said simply walking down the opposite way of the street away from the bloody mess. Vizor still with a bored look just followed quietly while Lazar still could not control his laughter as he too followed behind Jack and Vizor.

The three walked in silence down the street to where their duel runners rested but stopped when they spotted two figures coming up.

The first figure was large, muscular that looked slightly taller then Jack, his blue hair styled into five spikes, dark tan skin with sharp bluish-gray eyes on his cheeks was two thin yellow criminal marks. He wore a tight black t-shirt with a brown vest over top. A standard light gray duel disk was on his left arm.

The person next to him was smaller when compared to the larger man walking next to him but still more on the tall side. He had short black hair that could barely be seen by it was covered by beat-up brown drawstring hat, light tan skin with some stubble on his chin along with sharp dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white button shirt with the top open with a green vest over top. Unlike the other man no duel disk rest on his arm. Both men bore a symbol on their back that looked like a silver star with silver white wings on each side of it. This was the Fudo family symbol, enemies to the Izinski family.

"Well if it isn't the Fudo trash, Tanner and Blister, coming out to play," Lazar said to Vizor in his signature laugh, activating his duel disk at the same time. "I wonder if they'll turn tail and run after this." Lazar said as he pointed an obscene gesture towards the two men.

"Hey, did you just flip me off?" Tanner, the larger of the two men asked Lazar in anger.

"Whatever do you mean sir?" Lazar said in a mocking tone to the much larger man, a smile present on his red lips.

"Hey clown boy, did you or did you not flip me off?" Tanner asked again, his anger rising even more. Lazar smile turned into a cool smirk.

"And so what if I did? What are you going to do about it, Fudo trash?" Lazar asked smug while pulling out a card, readying it to place on his duel disk.

"I'm going to let my Giant Ushi Oni answer," Tanner said while activating his own duel disk. "And how dare you call the Fudo family trash, do you really think the Izinski family is better?" asked Tanner, pulling out his Giant Ushi Oni card out.

"You better say that the Izinski family is better or Jack will have your head later," Vizor whisper to Lazar not looking at him but at the back of Jack who had not uttered a word yet. In the background, faint footsteps echoed close to the street but the men paid no mind to it.

"Of course the Izinski family is better but anyone is better then you dogs of the Fudo family," Lazar said his smile breaking out into a large grin.

"That's it I've had enough of you putting down the Fudo family!" Tanner yelled in anger at Lazar as he placed his card on his duel disk. "Come out Giant Ushi Oni!" Tanner yelled out summoning his monster.

A bright light shot out in a flash blinding everyone for a second but soon disappeared and in place of the light, a large creature stood. It had legs like a giant tarantula but the rest of it body was shaped like a blue bull.

Lazar smirked at the creature as he set his card down on his duel disk. "Legion the Fiend Jester, turn this chump into a joker," Lazar said as he summoned his monster.

The same bright light that appeared when Tanner summoned appeared again when Lazar summoned his monster and as before the light quickly disappeared. What stood now was a yellow looking puppet, with a long red hat.

Both duelist stared each other down for a second and was about to attack but at that moment a large black, bird type dragon stood in the middle of them, stopping their soon to be battle.

"Hey enough with the fighting, just chill," a voiced yelled out.

The men turned to see a young man about Jack age standing at the end of the street. He had very wild and spiky orange hair that stayed back with a headband with two rings on it, light skin and grayish-brown eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with a brown vest over top and fingerless gloves; a black duel disk was on his left arm activated with a Synchro Monster on it. His most obvious feature was his criminal marks that covered most of his face. On his back laid the Fudo symbol.

"Now what's going on here? This is no place for fighting," stated the orange haired man as he came closer to the group.

"Really Crow, you say this is no place for fighting yet you bring out your ace monster," Jack said in a snide tone, finally speaking after al this time.

"Jack you know I only brought out Black-Feathered Dragon to stop the fighting and if you were a smart man you would bring out Red Dragon Archfiend and help me stop them too," Crow stated irritated by Jack words.

Jack just smirks more at the carrot-topped duelist but does what he says and brings out his dragon.

"Thank you Jack for finally coming to your senses," Crow said with a friendly smile to Jack. Jack smirk grew larger by Crow's words.

"You are really a bird-brain Crow, do you really think I would bring out my dragon to help you stop the fighting you Fudo bug?" Jack asked in a more sinister voice. "I brought out my dragon to fight you and the rest of you Fudo trash," Jack said, as his voice became more and more malice.

With a wave of his hand Jack, signal his dragon to attack causing the other men to join into the fray turning into a large brawl.

A few moments later, the sound of helicopter blades sputtered right above the brawling families who stopped their fight to see that what was going on.

"Crap its Sector Security!" Crow yelled out while recalling his monster. The others did the same, running to their Duel Runners.

"Crow, we'll finish this later," Jack said in a disgusted tone as he ran to his Duel Runner, giving Crow one more glare before driving off. Crow after receiving Jack threat, ran to his Runner and drove off too. By the time Sector Security had reached the street the brawling men were gone.

* * *

Ok this seems like a good place to end it. Now I know what you're thinking, where are Yusei and Akiza? Do not worry they will be in the next chapter.

I know this chapter probably seems pointless but I'm following the basic storyline of Romeo and Juliet, and in the beginning, there is a fight between the Capulet's and the Montague's so I had to work in at the beginning but next chapter will focus on Yusei and Akiza.

In addition, as for the monsters, I kind of did it like how Akiza power works when she summons a monster using her powers, how she can make the monster real or not. In this story you can summon any monster you want without sacrificing but it depends on your willpower and emotion, you can make it so the attack won't hurt or if the attack will kill you. Manly I did it like this because I suck at writing duels so please bear with me with this.

Please it would make my day if you read and review. But no flames!

Until next time ;)

P.S. Just one last thing, Vizor is Dark Glass English name, just saying in case you didn't know this.


	2. Clash of the Leaders

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's, its characters, or anything involved with the series.

**AN:** Just to clear up something, I am not basing this off the anime so any connections they have in the anime do not exist in this story, which is why Jack is a part of the Izinski family even though in the anime he and Akiza do not really get along. I hope I cleared that up. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 2: Clash of the Leaders**

_(Neo Domino Sector Security HQ: Director Office)_

In the large glassed wall office of Neo Domino Director stood three lone figures inside, two were sitting down in front of a large mahogany desk looking up to the third person who was pacing on the other side of the desk.

The first figure sitting on the left had tan skin with wild black hair which bangs covered the right side of his face causing only one bluish-green eye to visible on his face. He had a white blazer over his light gray dress shirt that been unbutton at the top.

The man on the right had a much more professional air about him then the man on the left. The man had short dark brown hair styled in a professional manner, a beard the same shade of his hair, tan skin with light brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a magenta tie around his neck. Both men wore similar disgruntled look on their faces as they faced the city Director.

Neo Domino Director stared down at the two men in front of her with uncaring emerald eyes, her long blonde hair flowing slightly from her previous movements, her bangs falling over her eyes lightly making her eyes much more fearful. She wore red turtleneck with a white blazer on top with Sector Security written on the left breast pocket of the blazer, a white and light blue duel disk rested on her left arm.

"I have told your families time after time to cease with the fighting and killing yet you fools let them run amok like children, I like to hear what you both have to say about tonight incident, Senator Fudo you can start," the Director said as she sat down, gesturing a hand towards the raven-haired man seated on the left.

Dr. Fudo cleared his throat for a second then started replaying what happen. "From what my men told me they were provoked by those nuisance cockroaches called Izinski, they were force into that street brawl Director Leblanc," Senator Fudo stated simply in a strong tone to Director Simington.

"How dare you call my family cockroaches you Fudo filth, my men did nothing to your excuse of men!" the man on the right yelled out to Senator Fudo, fury clear in his eyes as his chair fell to the ground from his sudden stand.

"I am only stating truth Hideo and you have no right to neither call my family trash nor call me filth, I see where your family learned their very little self-control at," Senator Fudo stated, rising from his chair as well to face the furious man in front of him.

"You will regret ever insulting my family Hakase!" Hideo yelled, ready to throw a punch at his fellow senator but before he could finish his action, a humanoid figure dressed as female knight with flower petals on top, appeared next to them putting a giant rapier in between the two men.

Both men looked at the creature in front of them then at the Director who was sporting a blue and gray duel disk on her left arm, which apparently been activated, in the monster zone held a card with a picture of the same creature that had just appeared.

"Director Simington, what is the meaning of this?" Hakase asked, now fully giving the director his undivided attention now.

"Yes I would also like to know the meaning behind this Sherry," Hideo said, temper finally cooling off.

"Well first off, Senator Izinski I would appreciate if you address me as Director Leblanc," stated Sherry, turning to Hideo as she said that then turning back to both of them. "Second, there will be no fighting in my office nor in the streets of Neo Domino I am tired of all the blood shed and fighting period. Now if either one of your families causes another brawl on my streets, not only will arrest and punish any Fudo and/or Izinski involved in any fray I will do the same to you two as well for not keeping them in check," Sherry said with authority in her voice looking at the two senators. "Am I making myself clear gentlemen?" asked Sherry to the two men.

"Yes Director Leblanc I understand," Hideo said quietly, completely composed again.

"I also understand Director Leblanc I will make sure that none of my family will be trouble for the city," Hakase stated to Sherry.

"Good I am glad we have come to an understanding, gentlemen you may leave now," Sherry said with a small hand gesture towards the door.

"Good day Director Leblanc," Both men said as they gave Sherry a polite bow and head towards the door.

_(Sector Security Main Lobby)_

"This isn't over Fudo, not by a long shot," Hideo stated as the two men reached the main lobby. Hakase was about to answer his fellow senator but another voice stopped him before he could speak.

"Excuse me Senator Izinski, may I speak with you," a voice said behind Hideo.

Turning around Hideo came face to face with a young man. The young main had light skin with calculating amber eyes, spiky reddish-brown hair with one hair sticking up high like a horn. He was wearing a navy blue suit along with a gray tie around his neck.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise hello Andore, may I ask what bring to Sector Security this morning, is it to see your cousin the Director?" Hideo asked the young man with a pleasant smile on his face.

"No I am not sir I wouldn't dare to bother Sherry, I actually came here to discuss something to you, if you do not mind sir?" Andore asked

"Of course dear boy I always have time for you, now what do you wish to discuss with me?" Hideo asked while patting the young man on the back.

"Actually I was wondering if we could discuss this matter in private?" asked Andore.

"Of course we can discuss on the way to my home," Hideo said while leading young man out the building but not before shooting Hakase a glare.

_Could he be any ruder? _Hakase thought as he watched the two men leave Sector Security building before heading out himself.

Outside waiting for Hakase was a black limousine with flags on either side of the hood of the vehicle; both flags had the Fudo family symbol emblazed on them. Standing behind the vehicle was Crow on his Duel Runner Blackbird.

"Hello Crow, what are you doing here?" Hakase asked, walking over to the black-wing user. "I know you're not on guard duty today," He said when he standing in front of Crow.

"Well first of all, I wanted to apologize for what happen I didn't want it to get as far as it did," Crow sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok Crow, I understand and by the way it sounded those Izinski didn't give you much of a choice but we can not get into any more fights with them. The Director has laid down the law that if either family fight with one another again that both will be severely punished," Hakase said, replaying the Director words over in his head.

"Well Boss, I will make sure that the others will know this and try to keep them out of battle," Crow said, giving Hakase a mock salute, which caused Hakase to roll his eyes.

"Was there anything else you wanted Crow," asked Hakase.

"Yeah there is I almost forgot what I was about to ask you, I was wondering if you've seen Yusei around?" Crow asked the raven-haired senator.

"Actually I haven't seen my son all day; I just assumed that he was with your group like always," Hakase said confused.

"Well usually he is but lately he's been going off by himself saying he's been having strange dreams," Crow said.

_Yusei has seemed distant these past few days and has been talking about weird dreams. _Hakase thought thinking about his son actions lately.

"Hey Boss, are you ok?" Crow asked while waving a hand in front of Hakase facing breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Did you say something Crow?" Hakase asked still somewhat in a daze.

"I asked if you were ok Boss," Crow stated with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"No actually I'm worried about my son and these dreams he's been having," Hakase said with a worried look in his eyes. "Crow, would you mind finding my son and see what's wrong," Hakase asked looking at the black-wing user.

"Sure Boss that's what I was planning on doing anyway," Crow said giving a surefire grin before putting on his helmet.

"Thanks Crow good luck," Hakase said as he watch Crow peel out onto the street with a loud screech ringing through out.

_I hope Crow can figure out what is going on with you son. _Hakase thought as he entered his limousine and headed home.

* * *

Ok I know all of you are probably asking where in the world are Yusei and Akiza; I promise you they will appear in the story soon. I consider this chapter more as a filter, just to introduce the heads of the Fudo and Izinski family and the Director of Neo Domino City. I tried to fit Yusei introduction in this chapter but it felt like I was just dragging it on.

I promise that Yusei will appear in the next chapter and if it does not feel dragged on I will try to fit Akiza in the next chapter too, if not then she will be in chapter four.

Just to clear up some last minor details; I know Sherry is not the Director of New Domino City but I wanted a tough female in that role and she just seemed like the right character for the part.

The next thing I want to clear up is why I made Dr. Fudo a senator instead is because I felt this was the only way Hideo would know Hakase if both were senators.

The last point I wanted to make was the reason why both are senators and not something else. My thinking is based upon dirty politics, if both held high positions in office then their families illegal actions would be for the most part over looked. Just thought I explain some of my thinking to all of you to clear up any questions you would have.

**Next Chapter: Starry Visions **

Until next time ;)

Please Read and Review


	3. Starry Visions

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Smash does not and probably will never own Yu Gi Oh 5D's or anything involving it.

**AN: **Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you're like the story so far. Like I said at the end of my ridiculous long final author note of last chapter, that I will finally introduce Yusei in the story and if I am lucky Akiza too. So please enjoy chapter three.

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 3: Starry Visions**

_(Hours later; Neo Domino Pier)_

_Man where the hell is Yusei, I looked everywhere for him and could not find hind nor hair of him. _Crow thought as he drove along the pier with harbor on the right of him.

The sun was starting to go down and sunset was on the horizon casting a reddish-orange glow on the water surface. Crow knew that he had to try to find Yusei before dark hit or he would have to risk searching for him at night and run the risk of running in one of the Izinski thugs who were bound to cause a fight with him.

_C'mon Yusei where are you? _Crow mentally asked himself as he drove away from the pier onto one of the area lookout points.

As Crow Duel Runner gain more height on the hill he could spot a hint of red on top of the hill, the higher he climbed he could make out more and more of the red until he realized that it was a red Duel Runner.

_A red Duel Runner that is a rare color for a Runner…Wait only one duelist drives a red Duel Runner. _Crow thought as he sped up the hill. The more he climbed, the more he could make that a person was leaning against the bike facing the ocean.

When he reached the top, he could make out the person out even though the person had their back to Crow.

The person was male, had spiked black hair with golden streaks in it, his light tan skin could be barley made out by the light of the setting sun. He wore a blue jacket with a high collar, amber gems on the end of the collar, the Fudo family symbol clear on his back. The young man apparently did not realize Crow's appearance or simply just chose to ignore him.

"Hey Yusei, you day dreaming again?" Crow yelled out to the young man to try to grab his attention.

The young man turned around to face the direction that he heard his name called in and gave Crow a small smile. On his face, you could clearly see his brilliant cobalt blue eyes and a jagged yellow marker on the left side of his face, if it was not for the marker and cobalt eyes Yusei would be mistaken for his father.

"Hello Crow," Yusei greeted as he headed over to his friend, extending a gloved hand to the black-wing use who took it in a firm clap. "I wasn't expecting to see you here,"

"Well I only came to find you because your dad is worried about you and so am I," Crow stated as he let Yusei hand go.

"If that's your way of asking if I'm still having the visions then yes I am," Yusei stated, his smile disappearing from his face leaving his usual cool face.

"Dang Yusei maybe its time to get some help, I mean these visions have been going on for over a week and each time you wake up in a cold sweat," Crow said concerned over his friend dreams.

"Well that's the thing Crow, I don't want them to stop now," Yusei said slightly turning from his friend.

Crow eyes changed from concerned, worried to surprise, and confused as he heard Yusei say that.

"Yusei, what in the world do you mean by I don't want the visions to stop?" Crow asked trying to wrap his head around his friend words.

"I mean that I want to keep having the visions. I know at first they were bad you don't have to remind me I remember as clear as day when the first one started," Yusei said as he begun to remember the first vision.

_(Flashback)_

_Yusei was kneeling over the ground, a storm was clear on the horizon as the thunder could be heard ring in the air and lightning began to flash in the sky but they were oblivious to the junk deck user._

_The only things that were obvious to Yusei were the blood on his gloved hands and the bloody lifeless body that was in front of him. The body was too tattered to tell who it was but in Yusei mind, he knew this was someone he knew._

"_This can't be happening, you can't be dead!" Yusei exclaimed as he begun to shake the body as if to awaken the person from sleep._

"_Oh you better believe he's dead and you should consider yourself lucky Yusei that it's him and not you dead," A voice said in a sneer voice that sounded familiar to Yusei but could not make out who it was now, a roar rang out in the sky._

_Yusei bloody hands clenched into tight fist trembling in anger by the speaker's dark words and sneer tone; He shot up fast, turning towards the speaker but still could not make out his face because of the shadow over his face, a dragon silhouette hovered above the shadow figure._

"_You're going to pay for this!" Yusei yelled, angry clear in his voice but revenge and malice voiced through his eyes._

"_I like to see you try Yusei, you don't have the guts to fight me let alone kill, if you ever want to try you know where to find me," The figure said mockingly as he walked away._

_As the figure continue to walk until he was out of sight, as he departed the rain fell from the sky washing away the evidence of the hateful crime but not the rage Yusei felt in his heart._

_Yusei turned towards the body of the fallen person, his soften but still held hardness in them. "I promise that I will avenge your death," Yusei said as he began to walk away from the body._

_(Flashback ends)_

Crow stood there in shock from what Yusei told him about his first vision, of course he knew Yusei was having visions and knew some small details about them but this was the first time he ever told him in complete detail about the vision.

"I remember after that vision I woke up in a cold sweat, still shaken by the hatred I felt from that vision and the pain of it," Yusei said looking down on his gloved hands as if the blood was still upon them.

"And you don't have any idea who you were going to avenge or who you were going to kill?" Crow asked in curiosity because the Yusei in the vision did not sound like the Yusei he knew, he would never take the road of violence and hatred even if it were to avenge a friend.

Yusei shook his head slowly, still having no idea whom the two people were in his vision. "All I know that the killer has a dragon, his voice is familiar to me and as for the other person I just know he's close to me otherwise I wouldn't have felt that way," Yusei stated as he pinch the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Yusei, this still doesn't answer my earlier question of why you want to keep these visions, it makes no sense," Crow said confused by why Yusei wanted to keep a vision that obviously shows him one of his friends' death. "Do you want to keep them because you think you can stop them? Crow asked still confused.

"That isn't that reason why I want to keep them, I mean if they were real I could probably stop the outcome of them but that is not why I want to keep them," said Yusei as he looked back at Crow, his cool look back on his face.

"I don't get it Yusei; I mean why would you want to keep them at all? I could understand keeping them to see if you can stop them from happening but any other reason then that is crazy and didn't you say the next vision was even worse!" Crow exclaimed still trying to wrap his head around his friend thinking.

"You don't have to remind me of that one either," Yusei said as he lowered his head thought as the second vision came to mind.

_(Flashback)_

"_Stardust Dragon, end his life, make him pay for the lives he taken!" Yusei yelled out to breathtaking white Dragon that hovered above him. The dragon threw it head back to ready itself for attack._

"_Please, I beg of you Yusei, have mercy," The person standing in front of Yusei pleaded, terror clear in his voice even though his face could not be seen._

"_Why should I show you mercy when you showed my friend none," Yusei said in a cold and emotionless voice but his showed all his hatred and rage._

"_I know I didn't show him mercy, I'm sorry that I didn't but I promise I will make up for what I done," the person desperately said, his voice still pleading with Yusei._

"_Your guilt and pleads are too little, too late; its time for you to join the ones you killed in death," said Yusei as he gave the figure one last look before turning to his dragon. "Stardust, now!" _

_The mighty dragon heard his master words and let his attack out, hitting the person at full force. After the attack the person was no longer standing, instead he in a throne-like chair, his body bleeding out on the chair and even though his face could not be seen it was clear that the person was dead._

_Yusei, for several moments just stared at the body as it began to bleed out at see if the man would rise again but after realizing that the person was indeed dead, released Stardust from the duel disk and began to walk away._

"_You always thought you were a king, now you get to die like a king, on your throne," Yusei said softly as he finally left, not looking back._

_(Flashback ends)_

Crow just looked at Yusei, astonish by what his friend had just told him, it was one thing to think about committing murder but it was something else to kill someone even if it was just in a vision.

"Yusei, are you that it was you doing that?" Crow asked looking over to his friend.

"I know it was me Crow, I heard my voice say those words, it was my dragon that did the attack, it was me," Yusei said, conflict was clear in his voice and eyes, thinking about the action he done or was going to do.

"And again you don't know who the person is?" asked Crow.

"No I don't, all I know that the guy is the same one I swore vengeance on and he always wanted to be a king," Yusei stated in frustration.

"Well figure out who it is Yusei just have faith, that's what you always tell me," Crow said with a smile, trying to calm Yusei frustration. Yusei in return gave a half smile of his own. "But this still doesn't explain why you want to keep these visions, I mean you have an even bigger reason to get rid of them," Crow stated as his smile fell.

Yusei sighed as his calm and cool face returned from his friend words. "The reason is because of the third vision," Yusei said as he turned from his friend towards where the sun was setting.

"You had a third vision?" Crow asked surprised by his friend revelation.

"Yes, and this vision was so different then the other two, it actually made me happy," Yusei said, a smile appearing on his face as he played the vision replayed in his head again.

_(Flashback)_

_Yusei sat in a large garden, surround by bright red roses all around, a water fountain stood behind him as it sprayed high in to the dark, starry sky but none of theses things stood out as much as the person that was seated next to him. _

_The person next to him was a female with cat-like light brown eyes, fair translucent skin and median length burgundy hair that appeared wet; her face stared at his with interest. Over her body was a black cloak that shielded her body away from Yusei eyes; one delicate had brushed his face gently._

_Her gentle touch was like electricity to his skin, each brush by her hand sent a current throughout his entire body almost putting himself in a daze. Without any thought behind it he asked her "May I kiss you?"_

_The young woman face turned to shock at first by Yusei words but then she nodded yes and began to close her eyes and lean slowly in as Yusei did the same, their lips only a breath apart._

_(Flashback ends)_

"And that's how the visions ends," Yusei said disappointed by the way his vision ended.

"That's why you don't want to get rid of your visions? Because of a girl you have never met before?" Crow exclaimed.

"Yes, because that vision is all I have of her," said Yusei said looking at the black-wing user.

"Do you even know her? Do you if she even exists?" Crow asked the junk user trying to get some sense through his head.

"No not yet but I know in my heart she's real," Yusei stated seriously as he turned towards the sunset again. _And I will find her. _Yusei thought determinedly as he watched the last of sunset fall into the sea.

* * *

I know many people probably want to strangle me now for ending the last flashback/vision the way I did but I couldn't give everything away yet. As I promise before I finally introduced Yusei in this chapter and revealed the visions he's been having. I wanted to introduce Akiza in this chapter but it would had been putting in too much so I settled for a small appearance of her instead but I promise that the fourth chapter will have her official appearance.

**Next Chapter: Rosy Birthday Plans**

Until next time ;)

Please keep R&R


	4. Rosy Birthday Plans

**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's

**AN: **Well it is what you all you have been waiting for I am finally going to introduce Akiza in the story it took me long enough. Hope you enjoy chapter four.

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 4: Rosy Birthday Plans**

_(Hours earlier; Izinski Manor Garden)_

The bright sunrays were glaring down on the large garden of the Izinski estate; red roses blossomed throughout the bushes that led up to the large water fountain housed in the center of the marvelous garden, the water sparkling bright from the sun. Next to the fountain on one of the benches sat a young woman.

The young woman sitting there resembled the woman from Yusei vision except her burgundy colored hair was dry and now played in the wind lightly; her light brown eyes still had the look of interest in them but not for a face but for the single red rose that she twirled slowly in her hand. Her outfit now was a red corset with white puffy sleeves, a sleeveless magenta trench coat over top with a dark skirt underneath and elbow long gloves. The Izinski symbol present on her coat.

_Will I forever be like this rose? _Akiza asked herself in thought as she pondered on the rose in hand. _Will I forever be ingrained to this estate, to this family, arranged into the Izinski idea of perfect? _Akiza thought while placing the red rose down beside her.

Akiza sighed as got up from her sit to begin walking along the grounds, looking at the bushes of red roses. "Why couldn't I been born as a wild rose, outside these gates, but no I had to be born as the precious Izinski Black Rose," Akiza said to herself, a slight anger in her voice.

_Which means I have to be the perfect daughter, the perfect leader, go to the perfect schools, make the perfect connections, find the perfect…husband. _The last one was painful for Akiza to think about because she knew that the perfect husband would be one of her father idea of perfect not hers; which meant that the young man would be rich and came from a family of power.

A sigh escaped from Akiza lips again, she didn't want to be with someone for their money or power nor did she want someone who only wanted her for the same thing; she wanted someone who would love her and she would love back, someone blended with her but still stood out.

A few feet ahead of her something stood out to her, as she went to inspect it she noticed among the red roses was a single white rose, a gentle smile appeared on her lips as she touched the white rose. _Maybe a white rose to match the black rose. _Akiza thought, still touching the white rose.

Before Akiza could begin to ponder more on the white rose a voice called out to her breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Akiza!" A young, energetic voice yelled out.

"Ms. Akiza," Another voice, this one softer then the first called out. Akiza looked up and saw to small figures running towards her.

The first was a young boy with cyan colored hair that been pulled in a high ponytail with shoulder length bangs and light skin, his gray-gold eyes shined with excitement. He had on a sleeveless dark blue shirt with gold markings on it, over top of it was a light blue short-sleeve jacket and matching white shorts along with two bracelets, one on each wrist.

The second figure was a young girl whose appearance looked similar to the boy next to her with the only difference being that her hair was styled into two high ponytails instead of one and in her eyes were much more calm then her brother's but still held a mysterious shine to them. Her outfit was also similar to her brother's as well but consisted of a long-sleeve red shirt along with her jacket and shorts being light pink instead of light blue. On both jackets held the Izinski mark.

"Hey Leo and Luna," greeted Akiza to the two youths.

"Hello Ms. Akiza," Luna greeted in a proper manner, bowing slightly to the Black Rose.

"Hey Aki, what's up?" greeted Leo in a more casual manner then his sister, calling Akiza by her nickname which earned him a punch by his sister. "Ow, what was that for?" Leo asked angrily to his sister while rubbing the spot she punched.

"How many times do I have to tell you, never greet Ms. Akiza that way, it's not proper," scolded Luna to her brother with a slight flash of anger and annoyance in her eyes. "What do you think mother would say if she was here?" Luna asked. Their mother was one of the Izinski family most trusted workers but during one of the family brawls for power; her life had been tragically cut short. In her honor Hideo took in her, now orphan children and gave them a home on the estate but in exchange when the twins became old enough they would become Akiza's servants, catering to any desire she had.

"I think mother wouldn't have minded if we weren't proper," Leo stated in anger to his sister.

"Yes she would have Leo, she knew how much duty meant to the family," Luna countered.

"Yes duty, never said you had to be proper during your duty," Leo retorted back, still slightly angry.

"Hey you two that's enough," Akiza said gaining the attention of the two youths. "I thought it made it clear before that you don't have to act proper around me," said Akiza looking more over at Luna. Even though both twins were assigned to be her servants, she never treated them that way; she considered both more as siblings and friends.

"I'm sorry Akiza," Luna said in a small, soft voice, her brother slightly snickered at his sister for getting in trouble but this action caused Akiza eyes to fall on him now.

"Leo don't laugh at your sister, it's not nice to do that. It seems that she is the only twin capable of showing any manners," Akiza reprehended to the morphtronics user.

"But I do have manners," Leo stated in a slight grumble.

"Well then prove it, apologize to your sister," Akiza ordered in a stern voice to the young boy.

"I'm waiting," Luna said in a sweet, singsong voice.

"I'm sorry," Leo said in a grumble, turning away from the girls in anger, which just caused the girls to giggle.

"Now that's straighten out I can finally find out why you two were calling for me earlier," Akiza said after her giggle.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that, your father wanted to see you Akiza," Luna said, remembering why they had come looking for her in the first place.

"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Akiza.

"He just said that it was important and it has to deal around your birthday party," said Leo, finally back to normal.

Akiza face slightly fell from the mention of the dreaded party coming up. "Great that's all I need is to hear about this stupid party again," Akiza said in sarcastic voice.

"I don't get it Akiza, I mean your birthday is on Halloween, one of the best holidays ever, it's your 18th birthday, and your dad is throwing you costume party to celebrate, why aren't you happy about it?" Leo asked confused.

"The reason I'm not happy about it because the party is less about me having fun on my birthday with my friends and more about my dad parading me around to the other high class families, showing I am of marriageable age for their sons," Akiza said in a huff.

"It can't be that bad, at least your friends are coming," Luna said in a hopeful voice.

"Like I had a say in the invitation list, the only ones who is going to be at that party and are around my age are the children of the highest class houses and trust me none of them are my friends," said Akiza, annoyed.

The twins looked at their friend with sad eyes, both not liking to see their friend upset especially since her birthday was only a day away. Luna looked over at Leo who was looking back at her; both knew they had to do something to cheer their friend up.

"Hey Akiza, maybe you dad changed his mind and finally decided to let you handle the party details now," Leo piped up with a bright smile on his face.

"I doubt it Leo," Akiza said but a small smile appeared on her lips despite her words.

"Well you'll never know unless you go back to the house and find out," Luna said beginning to walk back to the house.

"You're right," Akiza answered simply as she and Leo began to walk back as well.

_(Izinski Manor: Main Hall)_

"Well there's my lovely daughter now," Hideo said with a grin, when he saw Akiza cross through the threshold into the house, the twins' seconds behind her.

"Hello Dad," Akiza greeted with a small smile. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh its wonderful news, you know of Andore Licorne right?" Hideo asked

"Yes I know him," Akiza stated, confused and worried about what the next thing was about to come out of his mouth.

"Perfect, the reason I asked is because he came to me today and asked if he court you at your party and I said you would love to," Hideo said ecstatically.

"What, Dad you can't be serious!" Akiza exclaimed, not believing what she just heard.

"Oh I am very serious my little rose, he asked me when I was coming from discussing this morning incident with those unruly Fudo," Hideo said, a hint of anger in his voice when he mention the Fudo family but for the most part had a pleasant look on his face.

"But Dad, I barely know him and I definitely don't want to court him as you say," Akiza said, trying to keep her anger down so she would not lash out at her father.

"Akiza, do you really want to break this young man heart?" Hideo asked his daughter.

"Daddy I really don't want a date for the party especially not with someone I barely know," Akiza stated, not wanting a date that her father set up, especially not a date with Andore Licorne. She knew enough about Andore Licorne to know he was playboy and he changed women a lot, the only reason why Andore asked her father to court her was most likely to make good with the Izinski family.

"Akiza, he will be your escort for your party I already said that you will, and besides it is good you make a connection with him now because his family would be a great asset to our family later on when you finally take over. And he is exactly the type of young man I want for you," Hideo stated, a stern looking replaced the pleasant one he wore seconds ago.

"Dad it's my party I should be able to deicide who or who I will not let escort me to the party and I definitely don't want to be escorted by Mr. Playboy himself," Akiza said, her anger starting to flail up now.

"He will be courting you to the party and you will like it, that is final Akiza," Hideo said in a demanding voice, his eyes glaring at Akiza. She knew when he was like this there was no way to talk to him.

"Yes father," Akiza simply said in a defeated voice.

"I'm glad you finally understand I have to be going now Akiza some business to handle, I'm glad we were able to discuss this," Hideo said as he began to walk away but stopped and turned towards his daughter again for a second. "When you see Mr. Licorne tomorrow please do not disrespect him with the name you just called him," Hideo said staring back at his daughter.

"Yes father," Akiza said again, trying not to glare at her father.

He acknowledged her words with a nod then started walking again to his office, leaving Akiza and the twins in the main hall alone.

"Akiza, are you ok?" Luna asked shyly to the plant user.

Akiza turned towards the girl and gave a small fake smile. "Yeah I'm ok, I'm just going to head up to my room and just rest for a while," Akiza said as began to walk up the stairs to her bedroom.

The twins looked at each other for a second knowing that Akiza smile was false but decided not to push the matter and just let her be alone for right now.

_Dad just wants me to be ingrained with the other black roses but some day my white rose will sprout and we both will bloom away from this wretched existence. _Akiza thought as she climbed the stairs until reaching her room. _Someday. _Akiza thought, closing the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Ok I really don't think this my best chapter and I think the end could had been better but I just really wanted to get this chapter posted after going back and rewriting it a lot. I think the main point of this chapter was to introduce Akiza and to show a little of the relationship between her and her father; I know I didn't have to put the twins in but it was kind of fun putting them in. Well one good thing, I finally introduced Akiza into the story after promising it for about two weeks.

My next chapter may take a while to post up because I'm starting to get sick now but hopefully I won't get too sick.

**Next Chapter: The Investigating Reporter**

Until next time ;) Please Read and Review

P.S. I have a poll on my profile to vote for a theme song for Yusei and Akiza, if you could go on there and vote for a song(s) it would really make my day. Please and thank you!


	5. The Investigating Reporter

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Smash does not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's, if she did Yusei and Akiza would have become a couple a long time ago.

**AN: **Thank you all for your reviews, I really cannot believe how popular this story has gotten X). Something I forgot to add at the end of the last chapter, I do not know how many of you speak French but in case you do not Andore, last name comes from the French name for Unicorn, which is a play on his team name. I just wanted to explain that small detail. Now please enjoy Chapter 5.

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 5: The Investigating Reporter**

_(Next morning; Domino Square)_

Yusei was leaning against his Duel Runner in the small city square; the square were lined with small stores, most only had one or two people come in at the most since it was early in the morning, a small fountain stood in the middle where Yusei was currently standing.

"Hey Yusei," A voice said. Yusei looked up and turned in the direction of the voice to see that the speaker was Crow.

"Hey Crow," greeted Yusei. "Why did you want to meet up here?" He asked, leaning off his Runner.

"Just wanted to make sure you were doing ok that's all," Crow said concerned.

"Yeah I am, I am doing just fine," Yusei said, his expression staying cool. "And no I haven't had anymore visions," He stated before Crow could ask.

"Well that's good I was worried you were going to have another one especially since you decided that you wanted them," Crow said, still not fully getting why he wanted to keep them.

Yusei frowned at his friend words. "I told you I wanted to keep them because…

"Yeah I know because of the mysterious girl, I get that but what I don't get is why you would keep these visions, those visions of death and gory just for a glimpse of a girl you don't even know exist," Crow said, still trying to understand the junk user thoughts.

"Crow, I understand that you don't get it and I know it sounds crazy but the way she makes me feel I can't give that up even if I must be burden with those horrible visions. It's worth enduring just for that small glimpse of her," Yusei fondly said, looking at the sky at nothing particular, thinking about the girl again.

Crow shook his head at his friend words, knowing he would never understand thinking and knew he would never be able to convince him to get rid of these strange visions. "Only you Yusei would fall for a literal dream girl," Crow said with a laugh.

"What's this? Yusei having visions and falling in love with imaginary women," A voice chimed in.

Both young men turned around and spotted a young woman occupying the space between them now that was previously empty. She had long black hair with her bangs pointing down like an arrow, pale skin with her eyes covered by comical trifocal glasses. She wore a blue and white striped sweater with a brown vest over top, blue knee-length pants and orange sneakers, a large brown bag was on her shoulder. She was scribbling furiously into a small notepad.

"Carly, what in the world are you doing here?" Crow asked annoyed to the young woman named Carly.

"And listening to our conversation," Yusei added with equal annoyance in his voice.

"I'm just trying to find a new scoop and I think I just found it," Carly said, still writing down on the notepad. "Picture this, Fudo family heir: Crazy or Psychic?" Carly said with enthusiasm. "Title just screams at you, doesn't it?"

"It makes me want to scream something," Crow stated looking at Carly as if she was crazy.

"Carly, I am not crazy nor am I psychic, I just been having visions lately, not even visions more like dreams," Yusei explained to the reporter.

"Yeah you need to get your facts straight before you start making up headlines," Crow added.

"Listen here bub, where I come from if you fall in love with girls in your mind and have strange visions then you're either psychic or crazy!" Carly exclaimed while poking Crow in the chest.

"There's a crazy person here alright but it's not Yusei!" Crow yelled back, swatting Carly hand back.

"Then you must be talking about yourself then," Carly said with a smirk which caused Crow face to flush with anger. Seeing that Crow was about to say something he should not, decided to intervene between the two.

"So Carly, what's brings you here to Domino Square this morning?" Yusei asked loudly enough so that Crow and Carly argument would cease. Both turned towards Yusei when he spoke and Carly face changed immediately from one of anger to one of joy.

"I am glad you asked Yusei, the reason I'm here is…" She said as began to searching through her bag finally pulling out a small white envelope. "…this," She stated handing the envelope to Yusei gloved hand.

Yusei opened the envelope revealing a cream-colored invitation inside; he pulled it out and began reading the context of the invite.

_**Dear Carly Carmine,**_

_**You are cordially invited to**_ _**celebrate**_

_**the 18th**__** birthday of the daughter of**_

_**Senator Hideo Izinski **_

_**And **_

_**Mrs. Setsuko Izinski**_

_**At the Izinski Estate **_

_**On the 31**__**st**__** of October**_

_**at eight o' clock **_

_***Guests are welcomed**_

_***Must have costume and invitation present at door**_

Yusei read the invite over again before spotting a very familiar name on it. "This is a real invite to the Izinski family daughter birthday?" Yusei asked, not believing it was real.

"Actually it is," Carly confirmed.

"No way, I thought you had to be one of the high elite families to get in!" Crow exclaimed, taking the invite from Yusei.

"Usually you do but my mom has been Mrs. Izinski seamstress for years and has become almost like a friend of the family. So when they were sending out invitations Mrs. Izinski thought I might like to go since I'm pretty close to her daughter's age," Carly explained, taking her invite back from Crow. "And I am so happy that she decided to invite me!" Carly exclaimed in joy while hugging the invite close, which caused both men to sweatdrop at her actions.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here at the Square Carly," Yusei asked trying to bring his friend back to reality.

"Oh that's simple, I'm going to the costume store since it's said on the invite that you must have a costume to go in," Carly answered while pulling out the invite again to show both boys.

Both boys re-read the invite once again to see the costume line but another line stuck out to Crow. "You can bring guests with you?" Crow asked looking from the invite to the glasses wearer.

"Yeah I can," Carly, answered.

"Are you planning to bring someone?" Crow asked, hoping that she would say no.

"No I'm not," Carly, answered. With those words, an idea started turning in Crow's head and a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Since you're notplanning on bring anyone, why not bring us?" Crow asked, pointing at him and Yusei.

"Say what?" Both Yusei and Carly exclaimed, both wearing a similar look of shock and surprise on their faces.

"I said why not invite us," Crow repeated.

"I heard what you said Crow, I'm just trying to figure out why you would think I would invite you," Carly said, the look of shock replaced with one of confusion.

"The only reason I ask is because this would be a perfect way to get Yusei mind off those visions of his," Crow said happily. _And I love to crash a good party. _Crow added silently in his head.

"Crow you know I'm not a party person and besides we wouldn't even be allowed in remember we're from the Fudo family, the hated enemies of the Izinski's," Yusei said leaning against his runner again.

"I know that Yusei but remember that you have to have on a costume to get into the party, as long as we're wearing something that covers our faces we're in the clear," Crow explained excitedly. "And I know you want to keep those visions because of the girl you see but you do need something to get your mind off the gory ones," Crow added, his face slightly sobering.

Yusei thought about his friend words before giving a rare smile to Crow. "Yeah you're right, I do need something to keep mind off of those dark visions, count me in," Yusei said.

"Yes! I knew you would agree!" Crow exclaimed in joy before turning towards his other friend who was listening to the conversation. "So Carly, what do you say? Are you going to invite us as your guests?" Crow asked hopefully.

"Well ok but under one condition," Carly said seriously.

"Name it," Crow said in equal seriousness.

"You have to let me run my article about Yusei," Carly said with a sweet smile.

"No," Both boys said flatly.

"Why not?" Carly asked with a slight whine in her voice.

"My family already thinks I'm crazy with these visions, I really don't need the whole city thinking the same thing," Yusei said slightly annoyed.

"Alright fine I won't run it," Carly said with a pout. "I'll just think of something else," Thinking for a second before a sly grin broke out on her face. "Alright then, Crow has to pay for my costume,"

"What?" Crow exclaimed.

"And pay for lunch," Carly added.

"WHAT?" Crow exclaimed even louder.

"You do want to go to this party, right Crow?" Carly said slyly as she lowered her glasses at him revealing her light brown eyes.

Crow face flustered with anger once more but finally turned into defeat knowing that he had to do what she said to get into that party. "Fine then," Crow grumbled.

"Good I knew you would agree," Carly said smiling while pushing her glasses back on. "Now come on I need to go pick out my costume and I'm in a mood for a big lunch," Carly said as grabbed Crow's arm.

_He is going to be broke by the end of the day. _Yusei thought while laughing a little as he watched Carly pull a reluctant Crow towards the costume story before following them.

"WHY ME?" Crow yelled to the heavens as he was pulled into his wallet's destruction.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter; this chapter wasn't really important to the plot per se but more as a way to lighten up the mood of the story since it's seems so dark in the last chapters. We are getting closer to Yusei and Akiza meeting so do not worry. Again thank you all for your reviews! In addition, please go on my profile and vote if you have not yet. :)

**Next Chapter: Party Crashers**

Until next time ;)

Please R & R.


	6. Party Crashers

**Disclaimer: **Nope I just checked and I still do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.

**AN: **Well after all this time, we are finally at the party. This will be the first chapter that has Yusei and Akiza in it, so you know that means we are very close to the meeting of the two. That is all I have so please enjoy Chapter 6.

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 6: Party Crashers**

_(Hours later; Outside the Izinski Manor)_

_Why did I agree to this? _Yusei asked himself while walking with Carly and Crow to the Izinski Manor large gate. All three were dressed in their costumes.

Yusei had donned a Zorro costume, which was an exact replica of the Zorro costume with the loose black lace-up shirt that showed off some of Yusei muscles and the famous rapier sword hanging from his belt. Instead of the usual Zorro mask Yusei had decided just to wear a simple black burglar mask over his eyes, a black sombrero covered his now tamed hair that he had tied back into a smooth ponytail. The biggest thing that stood out was on his cape was a large embroidered white rose in the middle of the cape.

_I cannot believe that agree to this plan and I got this stupid costume. _Yusei thought, annoyed as he looked down at his costume, he was oblivious to the brown furry paw that rested on his shoulder.

"Hey Yusei, you ok?" asked the muffled voice of Crow, who head was currently covered by the furious wolf mask he wore. The fur from the mask reached down to his torso which was covered by a torn light blue flannel shirt, his hands were covered by brown furry paws, he wore a simple pair of black jeans on his legs, on his feet were tan work boots that had wolf paws sticking out of the toe of the boot.

Yusei looked over his shoulder and finally noticed that Crow was speaking to him; he gave a small fake smile to Crow. "Sorry Crow I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Crow asked curiously.

"Just thinking that this wasn't a good idea, I mean there's a good chance we'll get caught," Yusei said as he stopped in his tracks.

Crow stopped as well and looked over at Yusei before breaking out into a smile. "You worry too much Yusei, lighten up and besides I doubt us getting caught is the reason why you're so uptight right now," Crow said with his arms crossed. "You're just mad that you have to wear that costume because it was the only one in your size but you should be happy you got that costume the ladies will love you in it," Crow slyly said as he began to nudge Yusei side.

Yusei did not answer his friend childish taunts but a small blush started to appear on his face but his mask prevented the blackwing user from seeing it.

"Have fun tossing all the girls off of you," Crow said in a laugh. Yusei was about to speak again but another voice cut him off before he could speak.

"If you two don't hurry up I will leave you out here," Carly threaten to the two boys. She was already close to the gate when she yelled out to her two companions. Carly costume was more revealing then her two male friends since she did not have to hide as the other two. Her costume consisted of a black and orange poncho that covered her back but only came halfway down the front revealing her stomach, a black mini skirt with orange outlines, the back going down to her knees. She had on elbow length black fingerless gloves and knee high black boots, her glasses discarded for contacts tonight, showing of her light brown eyes.

Both boys began running up to their female companion who was handing off her invitation to one of the guards at the front gate.

"Well it took you both long enough to get here," Carly said as the guard began opening the gate for the three. "I thought I was going have to leave you both out here to fend for yourselves."

"You had better not left us out especially since it cost all my money to get you to let us come with you," Crow spat as they began entering onto the Izinski property.

Carly just waved Crow's anger. "Don't worry Crow, I wasn't going to leave you two out here, now lighten up its party time!" Carly exclaimed as they reached the Izinski Manor grand door.

Crow growled softly when Carly waved him off but broke out into a smile when she mentioned the party. "You're right, it is party time!" Crow exclaimed to as he open the door, heading in along with Carly.

_This is going to be a long night. _Yusei thought, obviously not sharing the same enthusiasm as his friends as he entered into the manor behind them.

_(Meanwhile, inside the Manor main hall)_

_Someone please save me from this hell._ Akiza pleaded in her mind as she sat at one of the far off tables in the main hall, on each side of her was a girl chatting away in her ear.

"Like Akiza, I don't get why you're like so unhappy, I mean you're with like the hottest guy in the whole city," said the girl on the left of Akiza. She had jet-black wavy waist-length hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin; she was dressed in a navy blue traditional belly dancer costume.

"Yeah Jenny is right Akiza, you should be happy that Uncle Hideo set you up with Andore," said the girl on the right of Akiza. Like Jenny, she too had waist-length wavy hair but instead of jet-black, she had blonde hair, she also had the same icy blue eyes and pale skin as Jenny; her costume was also a traditional belly dancer costume but hers was fiery red.

"Like see Akiza, Jessie agrees with me!" Jenny exclaimed to her cousin who just rolled her eyes. "Like you should be happy you're with Andore."

This caused Akiza temper to flare a bit when those words came out of her cousin mouth. "For your information Jenny, I am not with Andore, he is only my escort for the evening and just like I explained before I didn't even want to go with him!" Akiza exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of some of the guest passing by the table.

"If you weren't trying to get Andore, you wouldn't have worn that costume," Jessie stated, referring to Akiza costume. Akiza wore a low-cut indigo formal dress that reached just above her ankle, to give the dress a more wicked appeal she had a violet colored cloak over top, which had high sharp points on the shoulders. She had a simple white mask over her eyes.

"I don't want Andore Jessie, I just said that and just so you know I didn't even pick this outfit out!" Akiza angrily said as she turned to face Jessie, her anger slowly rising more and more. "And, why in the world would I want to be with an egomaniac like him anyway?" Akiza asked her ditzy cousins. She the night began all Andore had done was talk about great and perfect he was and it was tearing into Akiza last nerve.

"Like you would be with him because he's like hot," Jenny answered.

"And because he's rich," Jessie added.

"And perfect!" Both girls yelled out going into hysterical fit of giggles, which caused Akiza to facepalm.

_God it is like talking to a brick wall sometimes when I'm talking to them. _Akiza thought as she rubbed her temples in frustration before turning away from giggle cousins. As soon as she looked across the vast hall she spotted her escort Andore who dressed Neo from the Matrix, he even had his famous spiky hair slicked back and dyed black. He shot a smug smile at Akiza when they locked eyes. _Great here comes my other headache. _Akiza thought, giving Andore a grimace.

"Well how are we ladies doing tonight?" Andore asked when he finally reached the table, his smug smile never leaving his face.

"Hi Andore, we're doing fine," The twins said at the same time, still giggling. Akiza just responded with an eye roll.

"Well that's good ladies, I'm happy all three of you are having a great time," Andore said not fazed by Akiza eye roll. "Excuse me Jenny and Jessie, do you mind if I steal your cousin away for a dance?" Andore asked in a charming voice towards the twins who was not paying attention now.

"Like sure we don't mind," Jenny said getting up.

"Yeah go ahead we have to go and bag ourselves a hottie," Jessie said, getting up as well. Both left the table, trailing after someone wearing a long black cape and a black sombrero.

Andore watched the girls leave before turning his attention back on the young woman seated in front of him. "So Akiza, do you want to dance?" Andore asked, using the same charming voice as before. "You don't have to answer, I mean why wouldn't you want to dance with someone as perfect as me"

"Actually I am going to answer and my answer is no," Akiza answered in an annoyed tone.

Andore just laughed off her answer as if she was joking. "Come on Akiza, you know you want to dance with me, I'm a great dancer," Andore said which caused Akiza to roll her eyes at him again, turning away from him.

_Ugh, I need to get away he is driving me crazy! _Akiza exclaimed in her thoughts. _If only, there was a way to get him away from me for a second. _Akiza thought for a second before an idea struck her. _Maybe that could work._

Putting on her best fake smile, she faced Andore again. "Hey Andore, I thought about it and I would love to dance with you but I'm really thirsty…" She paused for a second to make sure he believed her before she continued. "…So I was wondering if you would mind getting me something to drink before we dance, please?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"I knew you wanted to dance with me, don't worry I'll get your drink," Andore said as he left the table.

"In your dreams," Akiza said quietly when she knew he was out of earshot. She looked around to make sure no one else was watching her. She figured the coast was clear she got up from the table and slipped the hood of her cloak over her head. Heading to one of the doors near the main hall that had no guests near it, she slipped out the door unnoticed. _Finally, I can have some peace and quiet. _Akiza thought as she took off running to her spot in the garden.

_(Back with Yusei and the others)_

"Wow now this is a great party!" Carly exclaimed as she, Crow and Yusei entered the party.

"Wait, didn't the invitation say this was an 18th year old girl party?" Crow asked as he looked around the large hall. "This doesn't seem like a teenage girl's party to me."

"Well this is a party for the high class," Yusei said as he looked around at the people in costumes but they were acting in a formal manner. "They maybe dressed in costumes but no matter what they will still treat it as a formal setting," Yusei simply said.

"Yeah you are right about that," Crow said with a shrug.

Carly on the other hand, was not paying attention to her two friends' discussion; her attention was more on who was at the party. "Oh my god, look at all the important people here, I think that is the Governor of Neo Domino and that's the chief of Special Investigations for Sector Security, and I think I even see the Director," Carly said, rambling excitedly.

"I think she's about to explode," Crow said quietly to Yusei who just stared at their friend.

"With all these important people around there must be a big scoop floating around," Carly said as she reached under the flap that was covering her mini skirt and legs in the back, reaching under it she pulled out a fanny pack she kept hidden and pulled out a notepad out of it. "It's time to find the scoop that will make me famous," Carly said while putting her pack back around her waist and running to the closest official to ask questions.

"Well it looks like we lost her," Crow said as both he and Yusei sweat dropped at their friend actions.

"Well that's Carly and besides you can't keep a good reporter down," Yusei said trying to lighten the mood some.

"You're right I just can't get over how she does that," Crow said, shaking his head at his friend actions. "Well Yusei, I'm heading over to the buffet, try and have fun," Crow said as he began walking away from Yusei but turned around for a second. "Oh yeah, like I said earlier have fun tossing girls off of you," Crow said with a smile, as he started walking away again.

Yusei just watched Crow head to the buffet. _Thanks Crow, that's exactly what I want to happen. _Yusei thought sarcastically as he started going deeper into the crowd. After wondering around for a few minutes, a hand tapped Yusei on his shoulder. When Yusei turned around he was standing in front of two teenage girls, one with jet-black hair and another with blonde hair.

"Hiya, I'm Jessie," the Blonde said. "And this is my twin sister Jenny," Jessie said pointing to the black hair girl next to her.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to meet you," Yusei greeted.

"Like it's nice to meet you too tall, dark, and handsome," Jenny said flirtatiously.

"So are you here to meet up with your girlfriend?" Jessie asked.

"No I don't have a girlfriend, I'm suppose to be with two of my friends but they ditched me," Yusei said, his face still had a picture of calm but you could hear in his voice that he was uncomfortable by Jenny flirtatious tone.

"Since your not meeting up with a girl, maybe you like to dance with me?" Jessie asked in a flirtatious tone that matched the tone her sister was using just seconds ago.

"I don't think… Was all Yusei could get out before he was cut off by Jenny.

"Like why should you be the one, like, to ask him out?" Jenny exclaimed getting in front of her twin.

"It's first come, first serve I asked first so get over it!" Jessie yelled back at her sister. Both sisters started arguing back and forth drawing some attention to them. Yusei took the sisters fight to escape the predicament he had gotten in.

_I need some air. _Yusei thought as he slipped from the growing crowed forming around the sisters now. Looking around he found a door that led outside to the rest of the Izinski property.

_I'm glad to be out of that madhouse now. _Yusei thought as he walked along the marked path. _I don't know why this path seems so familiar to me as if I've seen it before. _

Yusei continued to walk along the path until he reached the large bushes of roses. _I know I seen this place before. _Yusei thought, still trying to think of where he seen it.

He walked along the rose path for a few minutes until he spotted a large water fountain a few feet away from him. _Wait this is the place from my vision, where I meet that girl. _He thought as he looked back at the fountain, looking hard enough he could spot a figure sitting on the rim of the fountain, Yusei held his breath when he figured out who the person was. _I…it...It can't be!_

* * *

I know I am evil for leaving it off right there but I promise that you will not have to wait long for the next chapter. As for the costumes, you probably recognize most of them but some as you can probably tell that two of the characters costumes are from the anime. Akiza costume is from the image of the Black Rose before they showed her real design and Carly costume is clearly her Dark Signer outfit.

I know this chapter isn't my best chapter but after two sleepless nights and I don't know how many rewrites, I just really wanted it done. My next chapter will be better, it is the chapter you all been waiting for, Yusei, and Akiza finally meet! Thank you all for your reviews!

**Next Chapter: Love at First Surprise **

Until Next Time ;)

Please R & R

Happy Halloween!


	7. Love at First Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I think after six chapters it would be clear I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.

**AN: **Well we are finally at the chapter you all have been waiting patiently for. Yusei and Akiza will finally meet in this chapter! I know it has been a long 4 weeks waiting for it but your wait has now ended. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 7.

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 7: Love at First Surprise**

_I…It…can't be!_ Yusei exclaimed in his thoughts as he looked at the figure currently sitting on the edge of the fountain. _Unless my mind is playing tricks on me, that's the girl from my vision. _Yusei thought as he lowered his mask to his neck to get a better look.

Indeed, it was the girl from his vision; she was currently sitting right on the very edge of the fountain, her burgundy hair played lightly in the wind while her eyes staring into the starry night oblivious to the young man gazing at her. Yusei moved forward some to get a better look of the young woman but when he took a step forward, he accidentally stepped on a branch that was lying on the ground.

Akiza gazed into the starry black sky with wonderment, her mask now discarded from her face revealing her catlike light brown eyes fully to the world again. _I am so glad to be out of that madhouse now and in the peacefulness of my garden again. _Akiza thought, taking in the peace and quiet.

She continued to gaze upon the beauty of the night sky but a loud snap put her senses on red alert, she knew that someone was watching her now. She turned her body towards the area the she heard the snap. "Hello, is anyone there?" She called out as she fully turned only to see the rows of rose bushes. "Hello, is there anyone out there?" Akiza called out again this time rising from her seat but as soon as she rose and tried to take a step, she slipped on her long cloak, which caused her to fall backward into the fountain, hitting her head in the process.

"Oh no!" Yusei yelled as he began to run to Akiza after seeing her fall from the hiding spot he was in when she had called out the first time. "Hey, are you alright?" Yusei asked Akiza, who was pulling herself up from the water when he finally reached the fountain.

"I just fell into a fountain and now I'm drenched in water, no I'm not ok," Akiza growled in annoyance at Yusei question. Akiza, steady herself on the side of the fountain and raised a leg to proceed to get out of the water.

"Wait, at least let me help you out," Yusei said coming over to the girl.

"No thank you, I am fully capable to get out on my own," Akiza said stepping out of the fountain but slipped as she stepped out and began falling forward. Akiza closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, when she opened her eyes she was staring into the cobalt eyes of Yusei, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, securing her balance.

"Are you ok?" Yusei asked, a blush starting to appear on his tan face by the face that Akiza face was just mere inches away from his.

"Ye…Yes…I am," Akiza stuttered out, a blush also appearing on her delicate face. "Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome, let's get you out of that water," Yusei said as he pulled Akiza legs out of the water, placing her on her feet. "Are you able to stand?" Yusei asked.

"I think so," Akiza said, looking down at her legs to make sure; she turned back to Yusei face and blushed harder when she looked into his intense blue eyes. "Maybe I should sit just in case," Akiza said knowing she may faint just by looking in his eyes.

Yusei nodded and helped her sit down on one of the stone benches that surrounded the fountain. As he sat her down, he spotted a large gash on her forehead that was beginning to bleed. "Your forehead is bleeding," Yusei stated, already grabbing his cloth mask around his neck to clean it.

Akiza raised her hand and felt the open wound that indeed was bleeding. _How in the world did I not feel that? _Akiza asked herself, wiping some of the blood away on her dress. She then spotted Yusei getting ready to clean the wound. "No that's ok you don't… Her voice was silenced when Yusei began leaning next to her, cleaning the wound gently. Akiza blush spread like wildfire by his closeness. _I cannot believe how close he is to me, I can even smell his aftershave; please don't let me faint in front of him! _Akiza pleaded with herself, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand here and let your forehead just bleed," Yusei said still cleaning the wound, oblivious to the war going on in Akiza head.

The two stood in silence for a few moments as Yusei continued to clean Akiza head wound. Akiza decided to break the awkward silence. "May I ask your name and why you were spying on me?" Akiza asked.

Yusei blushed when she mentioned the spying. "You saw me, didn't you," Yusei said more as a statement then a question as he wiped away the remained of the blood. "My name is Yusei and I'm sorry for spying on you, I didn't mean to spy I was just walking and it just happen," Yusei said in a slight stammer now looking at Akiza.

"It's ok I'm not going to have you arrested for spying," Akiza said with a smile, her blush still present but now a light pink on her cheek.

"That's good; I would hate to be hauled to jail before I got a chance to learn your name," Yusei said with a smile of his own. "Oh yeah it looks like you'll live, the wound wasn't that deep."

"Well thank you doctor and my name is Akiza by the way," said Akiza.

"Akiza," Yusei said fondly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman," He said while sitting down next to said young woman.

Akiza face started to heat up once again with his words. "You probably say that to all the girls you meet," Akiza said with a sly smile.

Yusei shook his head no. "Trust me you are the first girl I have ever said that to and I mean it," Yusei said in all seriousness.

Akiza eyes soften when he said that, her smile turning from sly to gentle. "Well I feel special that I am the first girl you ever told that to, thank you," Akiza said. She started to shiver as she began to feel the effect of falling in the fountain.

Yusei noticed her shivering right away. He got up and started taking off his cape. "Here Akiza put this around to keep you warm," Yusei said finally getting the cape off.

"No that's ok Yusei, I'll be ok," Akiza protested but Yusei had already begun putting the dark cape around her small frame. Knowing there was no reasoning with Yusei, she just pulled his cape more on her body breathing in more of his intoxicating scent. "Thank you Yusei," Akiza said, her blush appearing on her face again.

"You're welcome," Yusei said sitting back down next to her. "So what are you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be at the party?" Yusei ask hoping to strike up a conversation.

"I could ask you the same thing. I just couldn't be in there, the whole party was driving me crazy," Akiza answered, turning to face Yusei.

"I understand it is kind of hectic in there right now," Yusei said remembering his encounter with the twins.

"So you must be here with someone, like a friend or sibling, _or girlfriend," _Akiza said adding the last part silently but had a small polite smile plastered on her face.

"Well I'm here…"

_Here we go, he's about to say he is here with his perfect girlfriend and I am a fool for thinking he was single. _Akiza thought but made sure her thoughts did not reflect on her face.

"…with two of my friends but that's it," Yusei finished saying.

_He's here with his friends? That means I do have a shot! _Akiza excitedly thought her smiling growing slightly larger. She was so excited that she did not here Yusei question.

"Akiza!" Yusei yelled out which brought the magenta hair girl back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Yusei sorry I didn't mean to zone out like that," Akiza, said with an embarrass smile. "What were you asking?"

"It's ok; I was asking if you were here with someone?" Yusei asked. _I have no idea why I am asking, I know she probably has a boyfriend waiting for her inside. _Yusei thought even thought his face did not portray his thoughts.

"Oh, no I'm not…no that isn't right, technically I am but only because my father made me, I don't even like the guy," Akiza said annoyed, remembering her escort for the evening.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked concerned by her changed in attitude as he gently took her hand in his.

"Nothing, I just wish dad had found you instead of my egocentric escort," Akiza said before realizing what she said. "I mean someone like you, not that you wouldn't be a good date, I'll shut up now," Akiza babbled out, face palming in embarrassment with her un-held hand. _I am such an idiot for saying that aloud. _Akiza thought.

Yusei face lit up into a rare smile and grabbed Akiza other hand into his. "I wish your dad had found me to be your date too," Yusei said gently causing Akiza to turn and face him. "I would have loved to been your date or should I say your escort."

"You would be the date of a crazy girl? One you don't even know?" Asked Akiza, not believing what she heard.

"I don't believe your crazy and why wouldn't I be the date of a beautiful woman, if she was you," Yusei said seriously taking both her hands in his. "Let's just say you're a dream come true for me."

"You're more of a dream then I am," said Akiza as she took one of her hands away from Yusei and placed it on his cheek in a soft caress.

Yusei leaned in her touch slightly while he continued to gaze at the burgundy-haired girl lovingly. _This is exactly how we were in my vision. _Yusei thought, remember the vision he had. _Could it really play out exactly like the vision? _He thought as the picture of them almost kissing appeared in his mind. _I will never know unless I try. _"Akiza, may I kiss you?" Yusei asked, his face turning back to serious but his eyes expressed his emotions.

Akiza face flashed with surprise from his question but slowly it began to fade as she nodded yes to his question and closed her eyes from his kiss. Yusei moved in slowly, closing his eyes as well and leaned in until their lips were only a breath away.

"Eww are you two about to kiss?" A voice chimed in.

Both Akiza and Yusei eyes open and both looked at each other for a second before looking over to where the voice was coming from. Standing a few feet away was Leo dressed in a navy blue knight costume; he had a sword in one hand while in his other was a shield that bore a picture of Power Tool Dragon on it. His face currently twisted in a look of disgust.

"Leo, why did you interrupt them?" A voice that sounded similar to Leo asked. The voice belonged to Luna who was coming up to where her brother was standing. She was dressed a puffy pink fairy princess costume, complete with a gold crown and wings on her back shaped like Ancient Fairy Dragon's.

"I stopped them because kissing is disgusting, that's why," Leo explained to his sister.

"You didn't have to look and besides I think it's romantic," Luna said with a dreamy smile while Leo just made a gagging sound.

"Excuse me you two but what why are you out here?" Akiza interrupted annoyed. Both she and Yusei were already apart and now were looking at the twins.

"The only reason why both of us are out here was to find you, your father is looking for you," Luna explained.

"But maybe we should go back and tell your dad you're too busy making out with a guy," Leo teased with a smile which caused a blush to form on both Yusei and Akiza faces. Luna hit Leo arm hard enough so he could get the message to shut up.

"If you have to tell my father something, just tell him I will be there in a minute," Akiza said in a huff before standing up and facing the junk user. "I'm sorry Yusei but I have to go before my father starts hunting me down on his own," Akiza said apologetic.

"It's ok Akiza, I understand," Yusei said getting up as well.

"I'm glad you understand Yusei," she said with a smile. "But maybe we can meet up here again, after the party is over?"

"Sure I would like that," Yusei answered with a small smile of his own.

Akiza reluctantly pulled her hand away from Yusei hands and started to walk away but turned back around and placed a small kiss on Yusei cheek before walking away again, Leo following closely behind.

"I am sorry for my brother and me interrupting yours and Akiza moment alone," Luna apologized with a respectful bow.

"It's ok," Yusei said to the young girl. Luna bowed once more then began trailing behind Leo and Akiza.

Yusei watched the trio head back up to the manor with a smile on his face; he gently touched the spot Akiza kissed before walking back to the large manor as well.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I finally did it. As I promise Yusei and Akiza, finally meet in this chapter, which I know you all, been waiting for. Sorry if I haven't responded to your reviews yet, I've just been busy this week but I promise that I will respond as soon as possible. On a good note, chapter 8 will be up today as well.

**Next Chapter: Shocking Revelations**

Please R&R

Until next time ;)


	8. Shocking Revelations

**Disclaimer: **For the millionth time, I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.

**AN: **Wow, this is a record for me, two chapters in one day. Originally, this chapter was a part of Chapter 7 but I felt like it took away from the emotion of the seventh chapter and just dragged it on so I just decided to make this Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The Star and the Rose

**Chapter 8: Shocking Revelations **

_(A few minutes later; Izinski Manor Main Hall)_

"Your dad's over there Akiza," Leo said as soon as the trio entered back into the party. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find Jack," Leo said practically running to find the blonde duelist.

"I will never get why your brother idolizes Jack of all people," Akiza said looking down at Luna who just shrugged.

"I will never get it either. Let me take you to your father,' Luna said as went into the crowd, Akiza following. Both did not noticed Yusei coming in through the door.

_I wonder where Akiza and the twins disappeared. _Yusei thought as he scanned the room before spotting Akiza. _There's she is…wait is that Senator Izinski she's talking to? _Yusei asked himself while talking off his hat that was getting in his line a sight, not realizing that his mask was not on. _That is Senator Izinski but why in the world is Akiza talking to him, unless… _Yusei watched the fatherly manner Hideo displayed when seeing Akiza cut forehead and ushering her off. _She's Hideo Izinski daughter…the daughter of my family most hated enemies._ Yusei thought as he supported himself on one of the large pillars in the grand hall, shocked by this realization. Unknown to Yusei a pair of eyes were watching him.

_(Izinski Manor Main Hall; second Floor)_

"I have a feeling there's someone here that's not suppose to be here," Jack said to himself as he gazed from the second floor of the large hall, keeping an eye out for unwanted guest.

Jack was dressed in a costume similar to his everyday outfit but much more elaborate then his usual outfit. He had on a flowing white jacket with gray outlines, a gray vest with white markings on it, a white dress shirt underneath with the top open, white pants with the same markings as his vest on each leg, and gray boots. A white brim hat with a white feather sticking out of it, rested on his head and a long cane with a diamond on top rested in his hand.

"Well there's goes little Miss Princess and her loyal pets coming in," Jack said quietly as he watched Akiza and the twins come in from the garden. "I hope that little brat doesn't try and find me."

Jack continued to watch the rest of the party for a few more moments before his gaze turned back to the door Akiza and the twins had entered in only to see someone else coming in.

"Well well who do we have here, a party crasher?" Jack asked himself as he continued to watch the figure at the door, whose face was currently covered by his hat. "Take off that stupid hat," Jack growled out impatiently. After a few more seconds, the figure slowly lowered his hat and revealed his face, which surprised and infuriated Jack. "Yusei Fudo, how dare he be here, well I'll show him for coming here and mocking us," Jack said angrily as he walked from his current spot to head down to where Yusei was standing.

Jack continued to walk, keeping a close eye on Yusei but not paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going…oh Mrs. Izinski, I am so sorry," Jack, said when he realized that he accidentally knocked into Mrs. Izinski, Senator Izinski wife and Akiza mother.

"Maybe you should be the one watching where he's going," Mrs. Izinski said as Jack helped her up from off the floor. From first glace Mrs. Izinski could be mistake for her daughter but if you look closer you could tell that her face was slightly older then her daughters and her hair was longer in the back then Akiza's. She was dressed in a simple ball gown; her mask was resting on her forehead.

"Yes you are right, I should be watching where I'm going and I will do that after I catch that Fudo trash," Jack said, beginning to walk once more but was stopped by Mrs. Izinski.

"One of the Fudo's is here? Where?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing you need to bother yourself with Madam but if you must know it's that piece of garbage Yusei Fudo," Jack said as he pointed towards Yusei.

"That's who you're so angry about Jack? But he looks harmless," Mrs. Izinski said looking over at the junk user.

"But he's the heir of the Fudo family, he's most likely here to make a mockery of us all," Jack said, his anger bubbling but tried not to let it surface in front of Mrs. Izinski.

"Has he done anything wrong?" Mrs. Izinski asked, looking over at the blonde duelist.

"No but…"

"Then there is no problem, if he hasn't caused any trouble then leave him be," Mrs. Izinski said. A frown appeared in her face as she started speaking again. "This is my daughter's 18th birthday and I will not have it ruined by this petty feud."

Jack just looked at Mrs. Izinski as if she was crazy. "But ma'am…"

"No buts Jack, you do not go after that young man unless he does something improper," She said with authority in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," Jack said sourly.

"Good, now go have a good time Jack," She said as she parted from the young man.

Jack ignored her parting words and continued to glare upon Yusei. "You got luck this time Fudo trash but next time I'll make you pay for mocking this family." Jack stopped glaring at the junk user and walked to another part of the manor. Unknown to either Jack or Mrs. Izinski, a figure was hiding behind one of the pillars listening to the conversation. The figure stepped out from behind the pillar when both adults left, only to reveal that the figure was none other then Leo.

"Yusei is part of the Fudo family," Leo said quietly to himself before leaving.

_(Meanwhile, back with Yusei)_

Yusei was oblivious to the conversation that was happening upstairs, still not believing what he just realized moments ago. _It…cannot be true but I know it is. _Yusei thought as he lifted his head up. When he did, his eyes landed on the second floor and straight into the eyes of Jack Atlas. _Of course, Jack is here, lucky he won't recognize me. _Yusei thought as his hand went to his face only to realize that his mask was gone. _I completely forgot that I had taken off the mask to tend to Akiza forehead and I just took off my hat. _Yusei looked down at his hat currently in his hand then back up to the second floor only to see that Jack was gone. _I need to grab Crow and Carly and get out of here. _Yusei thought, placing the hat back on.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found Crow at the buffet table with a plate in hand.

Yusei walked up, grabbed Crow, and dragged him to a secluded corner.

"Ow, Yusei what was that for and why aren't you wearing your mask?" Crow asked annoyed at his friend action.

"We need to grab Carly and get out of here," Yusei stated.

"But why Yusei?" Crow asked, confused now.

"We need to leave because Jack spotted me just now," Yusei said recalling the sight.

"Well then you're right we need to get out of here now. I saw Carly just a second ago, we can get her now," Crow said seriously, now caught up in the situation. Both boys went over to where Crow had spotted Carly who was currently speaking to one of Neo Domino Councilman. Both caught her up on the situation but she decided to stay at the party.

"Well that was a waste of time," said Crow after leaving Carly. Both were heading out the door but Yusei stopped for a second and gazed back into the party.

_I'm sorry Akiza; I won't be meeting up with you after the party after all. _Yusei thought sadly, thinking about the brief moment he spent with Akiza.

Crow looked back and saw Yusei was not moving; he went up, grabbed Yusei arm, and began to pull him away from the manor. "Come on Yusei, we don't have time for you to space out." Yusei just let Crow drag him out of the manor.

_(A few hours later)_

_That is the last time I come to dad while I have a gash on my head. _Akiza thought as she rubbed her now bandage forehead. _It wasn't even that bad, I don't even need stitches. _Akiza sighed, remembering her father panic reaction at seeing her soaking wet and with gash on her forehead, which decided at that moment it was going to bleed again. _I hope Yusei waited for me and didn't decide to leave. _

Akiza picked up her speed slightly and headed for one of door that led to the garden. She gazed out the door and saw no sign of Yusei inside the garden, Akiza mood suddenly dropped. _Of course, he did not wait, I mean if someone kept me, waiting for 3 hours I would had left too. _Akiza moved from the door, dejected and sat on the stairs, when she sat it was clear some stray tears were falling on her face. _I have no idea why I'm crying for someone I barely even know. _

Akiza lifted up her hands and unsnapped the cape that Yusei had draped on her and brought it around so she could see it fully. _I definitely do not need this as a remind… _Akiza thoughts stopped as she spotted the white rose embroidered on the cape. _Could Yusei really be my white rose? _Akiza mentally asked herself in shock by the sight.

"Akiza, are you alright?" A small voice asked. The voice broke Akiza out of her shock. Akiza looked away from the cape and over to who was speaking, only to spot Luna and Leo looking at her concerned.

"Akiza, are you ok?" Leo asked, coming closer to the young woman.

Akiza placed down the cape in her lap and gave the twins a fake smile. "Yeah I'm ok, don't worry about me," Akiza lied.

"Akiza, we know you're lying so why not just tell us what wrong," Luna simply stated, walking over and sitting next to Akiza as Leo stood next to her on Akiza other side.

Akiza sighed before speaking. "I'm just upset that Yusei left without so much as a goodbye, I thought he liked me."

"I'm sure he liked you a lot Akiza, he probably just had to go," Luna said, trying to get her friend spirits up.

"Thanks Luna, for trying to cheer me up but I don't think it's going to work," Akiza sadly said, giving her young friend a sad smile. "I just wish he told me to my face that he was going to leave."

Leo listened to his friend and sister, speak in quiet but could not hold in what he knew any longer. "Yusei is a Fudo!" Leo yelled out to the two girls.

"Wait Leo, how do you know Yusei's a Fudo?" Luna asked.

"I overheard Jack and Mrs. Izinski talking about Yusei because Jack spotted him here," Leo explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you know Yusei is a Fudo, Mrs. Izinski and Jack could had just noticed that Yusei party crashed, that's all," Luna said, still not believing her brother.

"Ugh, the reason I know is because Jack called Yusei, Fudo trash and garbage!" Leo exclaimed to his sister, knowing that he would not use those words himself.

"I can't believe Yusei is a Fudo," Luna said shocked.

"That's not the only thing, apparently Yusei is the heir of the Fudo family," Leo stated.

The twins continued talking but Akiza drowned them out after awhile. _I cannot believe Yusei is a Fudo and to make matters worse he is the Fudo family heir. _Akiza brushed the delicate embroidered white rose softly. _So one question remain, did Yusei leave because Jack spotted him or did he leave because he was able to charm the heart of the Izinski family?_ Akiza sighed softly at these thoughts.

_It does not matter because no matter what the reason was, the man I fell for…_

…_is the heir to my family most hated enemy. _Yusei thought, the same as Akiza as he continued to drive away from the city.

* * *

Well I think this chapter was ok, it was somewhat heavy so you can see why I decided to make this chapter 8 instead of adding it to 7. I am going to take about a week off from this story for a little rest and most likely post chapter 9 the week before or on the week of Thanksgiving, but mostly likely the week before Thanksgiving because I can't stay away from this story for long. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8. Oh yeah, please vote on my poll if you haven't already, I may do a one-shot songfic after I finish writing this story, on whatever song gets the highest number of votes. I'll be closing it on the day after Thanksgiving, the 26th, so please vote. Thanks!

**Next Chapter: Schoolyard Break**

Please R&R

Until next time ;)


	9. Schoolyard Break

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Yu Gi Oh 5Ds, Yusei and Akiza would have gotten together a long time ago.

**AN: **Ok I know a lot of you probably want to beat me over the head for making you wait over four about to go on five months for this chapter and I am sorry for the wait. I just lost steam for this story and other things just got in the way but I am happy to say that your long wait is over and I am happy to present chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Star and the Rose**

**Chapter 9: Schoolyard Break**

_(A week later; Fudo Mansion, Yusei Room)_

_Why does she have to be the heir of the Izinski family? _Yusei thought for the millionth time as he stared up at his bluish-gray ceiling from his bed. It had been a week since the Izinski family party and a week since he laid eyes on Akiza Izinski. Ever since then he has not been able to get his mind off the magenta-haired woman. _Of course, the woman of my dreams would be part of my family greatest enemy. _Yusei gave a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes thinking about his meeting with Akiza that faithful night. He could remember each detail about her eyes, her voice. He was so engross in thoughts that he did not notice another presence enter the room.

"I see you're still hiding up in your room," A voice said from the doorway of Yusei room. Opening his eyes and gazing over to the doorway, he could see a young man around his age standing in the threshold. He had long silver hair that reached to his shoulders, pale skin and a yellow marker on the right side of his face.

"Hey Kalin," Yusei greeted half-heartedly to the silver haired male as his eyes flickered from the doorway to the ceiling again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because your father asked me to come and see if I can coax you out of your room," Kalin answered as he moved more into the room. "What I've been told, you've been locked in here for a week now."

"I just haven't been in the mood to really come out that's all," Yusei stated his eyes never moving from the ceiling.

"Come on Yusei, that's a load of crap and you know it," Kalin said as he went over to Yusei desk to grab his desk chair and brought it over to Yusei bed. "Now tell me the real reason why you been locked-up here." Kalin sat down in the chair and faced Yusei with his arms crossed, waiting for Yusei to talk. Giving an annoyed sigh, Yusei slowly rose from the bed and swung his legs over the side so to face Kalin fully.

"As you probably know I crashed the Izinski party last week," Yusei began as Kalin gave a nod yes.

"Yeah, Crow mentioned that earlier," Kalin, said confirming Yusei words. "He also mentioned that you had a run-in with Jack, is that why you been in here hiding? You're afraid of what Jack will do to you when he finds you?" Kalin asked confused, trying to figure out why Yusei would be afraid of Jack.

"No, I could care less what Jack has planned for me; he's not the problem…" Yusei stated as his gaze started to lower some in sadness. "At the party I…I met a girl and I fell for her," Yusei said slowly as a sly smile started to appear on Kalin face.

"Wow Yusei, I can't believe you fallen for a girl, I was starting to think you were batter for the other team," Kalin joked which earned him a death glare from the cobalt-eyed man. "Ok, ok enough with death glare I was just joking," Kalin said as he held his hands in surrender before switching back into his cool persona. "So you said you fallen for a girl at the party, what's the problem then?"

"The problem is that she's part of the Izinski family," Yusei answered as stood up and walked over to his balcony window to gaze out of it. "Don't you see we can't be together." Yusei heart panged when saying those words.

"Yusei there's always a way, I mean if she's just one of the Izinski family guards or distant relatives we could find…" Kalin started but before he could finished, Yusei suddenly interrupted.

"She's Hideo Izinski daughter," Yusei said quietly to Kalin without removing his gaze away from the window. Kalin gray eyes grew at Yusei revelation.

"Hideo Izinski daughter? You fallen for Akiza Izinski, the heir of the Izinski family?" Kalin exclaimed as he got up from his chair and went over to where Yusei was still gazing out the window. Yusei just gave a small nod yes at Kalin question who just gave a sigh of frustration. "Why am I surprised, of course you fall for the heir of Izinski." Yusei finally broke his gaze from the window to stare at his silver haired friend in surprise.

"What do you mean you're not surprised I fell for Akiza?" The junk user asked in curiosity and surprise. Kalin just gave a smile before answering his friend.

"Yusei, not many people knows what it's like to be the heir of one of the most powerful and bloodiest family ever but Akiza probably knows what it's like because she's also an heir of a powerful and bloody family," Kalin started to explained to Yusei who was listening fully. "Also you always wanted to find a way to stop the fighting between the Fudo's and the Izinski's, maybe with you together the families maybe compelled to finally cease fighting with each other," Kalin finished explaining as he looked over to Yusei who eyes were wide in surprise at the revelation and depth of Kalin words.

"I never looked at it that way, it could be a way to stop all the senseless violence between the families but…I doubt Akiza would want to be with me after she finds out I'm a Fudo," Yusei stated while his eyes gazed down hopeless. Kalin smile changed into a frown as Yusei finished speaking. Clenching his hand into a fist, her raised it and punched Yusei in jaw propelling the junk user into the nearby wall. "What the hell was that for Kalin?" Yusei exclaimed in anger as he stared at the fuming Kalin.

"Yusei, you're a lot of things but I never thought a coward would be one of them," Kalin stated as he stared back at his friend, anger still present in his eyes.

"I am not a coward Kalin, you know that!" Yusei exclaimed as his anger starting sparking more at his friend words.

"Then why are you sitting around here moping instead of going after your girl?" Kalin asked which switched Yusei anger to confusion. "If you were any kind of man you would go after Akiza and tell her you love her even though your families hate each other." Yusei continued to look at his silver-haired friend as he let his words sink in. "The Yusei I know never let anything stand in his way, so why are you letting this minor detail of your families stand in your way?" Kalin asked as he stared down at Yusei.

"I don't know why I'm letting it stand in my way; I guess it has more to do with fear of Akiza rejecting me but…" Yusei started as his surprised face turned into one of determination. "…I'm not going to let it stand in my way anymore; I waited so long to be with her that I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers while I can help it." Yusei finished as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Now that's the Yusei I know!" Kalin exclaimed proudly as a smile of his own appeared. Yusei held up his hand, which Kalin clasped with his own hand.

"Thanks Kalin, I needed that punch to knock some sense into me," Yusei thanked.

"Hey no problem Yusei, I wouldn't be able to call myself your friend if I didn't help you out and if you need me to punch some more sense into you, just tell me," Kalin said causing Yusei to smile a little more before switching back into his calm persona.

"Now I just have to figure out where I can speak to her at alone. I can't just go up to the Izinski mansion and ask for her," Yusei said as he closed his eyes in thought trying to figure out where he can find Akiza, that's away from the rest of the Izinski family.

"Why not just go to her school?" Kalin asked simply, which caused Yusei eyes to open in shock. "She goes to that private girl's school, Rhodes Academy for Girls."

"How do you know where she goes to school?" Yusei asked curiously, as to how his friend came along that information. A sly smile appeared on Kalin pale face at Yusei question.

"It seems you don't remember Yusei, I'm from the Kessler family, the dealer of cards and duel disks for the cities families. Once when my family and I was delivering an order of duel disks to the Izinski family, Hideo started gloating that his only daughter was accepted into the most prestigious school in New Domino City," Kalin stated simply.

"I sometimes forget that your part of the Kessler family, thanks for telling me Kalin," Yusei thanked with a smile before looking over at his desk clock which read 2:30 p.m. "Hopefully I'll have enough time to make it to the Academy before it closes." Yusei started heading for the door but stop and turned around to face Kalin again. "Kalin thanks again." Kalin just gave another smile at his friend thanks.

"Like I told you, it's no problem, now hurry up and go after your girl," Kalin said as Yusei gave a wave and raced out the door. _Good luck Yusei, you will need it. _Kalin wished as he looked at the doorway, which Yusei just exited out before taking his own lead out.

_(25 minutes later; Rhodes Academy for Girls)_

_Why did I have to fall for the heir of Fudo? _Akiza thought as she stared out the window from her end seat in the auditorium styled classroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the teacher still talking about the Great War between the Yubel and Nightshroud armies. How the great General Jaden Yuki of the Yubel army lead the battle that defeated the Nightshroud army but Akiza was not really paying any mind to the lesson as her thoughts were still on the crab-shaped hair Fudo. _Did he feel anything between us that night or was it just a ploy to lower my guard? _Akiza asked herself, the question that has been plaguing her for the entire week. Akiza placed a hand on her forehead where she hit it a week ago which now was just a small, almost invisible scar.

While rubbing the scar, her mind started wandering back to that faithful night with Yusei and the brief but wonderful moment they shared. Every part of him stood out but the one that she could not forget was his eyes; they gazed upon her as if they were staring into the deepest parts of her heart. _Could he really be the white rose to my black? _Akiza asked herself but before she could ponder on the thought longer, a soft bell rang in the classroom signaling the end of the school. The magenta-haired woman quickly picked up her books and head out the classroom door so her fellow classmates could not stop her and ask why she blanked out during class since it was not like her just to do nothing in class. _Maybe I just imagine what I felt from Yusei gaze. _Akiza thought sadly, as she walked through the school doors into the outside world but she was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she did not notice someone walking through the door as well and proceeded to bump into them.

"Oh I am so sorr…" Akiza started to say but her voice froze as soon as she saw the person she bumped into. He wasn't wearing the Zorro costume nor had his hair tied back anymore but she recognized his deep blue cobalt blue eyes. "Yusei?" Akiza asked wondering if she was just looking at a phantom of her own imagination.

"Hello Akiza," Yusei greeted with a small smile as he looked down at the shocked woman standing inches from him.

"Wha…what are you doing here Yusei?" Akiza stuttered out in shock and surprise. Yusei smile disappeared as he changed back into usual cool and collected self.

"I wanted to see you Akiza," Yusei answered which surprised Akiza even more. "Is there a place we can talk in private?" Akiza thought for a second trying to figure out if she should go off alone with the son of Fudo or not.

"We can go around near the tennis courts, no one will be around there right now," Akiza answered as her heart outweighed her brain.

"Lead the way, please," Yusei said as he moved out the way so Akiza could get by and lead the way to the courts, his eyes never leaving her. Akiza moved head and led the way to the courts, looking over her shoulders a couple of times to look at the junk duelist.

_(A few minutes later; Tennis Courts)_

"Ok Yusei, what did you want to talk about?" Akiza asked sternly when they finally reached the courts as she tried to ignore the quickening of her beating heart.

"First, I wanted to apologize for leaving without as much as a warning that night," Yusei started as he looked Akiza apologetic. "Jack spotted me in the crowed and I didn't want to cause unnecessary problems so I left even though I hated leaving without saying goodbye to you," Yusei explained. _That explains why my mother and Jack were talking about Yusei that night but I still don't know why he was there in the first place. _Akiza thought, not letting Yusei completely off the hook yet.

"I understand Yusei but I still don't know why you were at the party in the first place?" Akiza asked still trying to figure out if his motives were pure.

"I only went because my friend Crow wanted to go and hope that it would get me out of the pain I was feeling the past week," Yusei answered. Akiza eyes grew concerned at Yusei mention of pain.

"Are you ok now?" Akiza asked concern as her suspicions of Yusei started to diminish from her heart and mind.

"I am ok now, thank you for being concern about me Akiza," Yusei thanked with a small smile causing the cat-eyed woman to blush a little. "But I'm not ok knowing that I hurt you Akiza, I never wanted to do that," Yusei stated with a slight frown as he walked closer to Akiza.

"It's ok Yusei, I understand why you left, I know…" Akiza started, hesitating to finish her sentence. "I know…you're a Fudo Yusei, the heir in fact," Akiza finally said in a small voice but Yusei showed no look of surprise on his face.

"I had a feeling Jack told everyone that a Fudo had crashed the Izinski party," Yusei said simply while Akiza shook her head no, surprising Yusei.

"He didn't tell anyone besides my mother which I'm surprised by because he's the first to start trouble with a Fudo but seeing how it was my mother he told, I can't say I'm that surprised since she wouldn't want any trouble on my birthday," Akiza stated with a small smile. "It was actually Leo who told me that you were a Fudo after he overheard the conversation between Jack and my mother," Akiza explained which Yusei just nodded understanding. "As you probably already figured out, I am the heir of the Izinski family." Yusei gave another nod yes to her question.

"I found out when I saw how Senator Hideo reacted to the gash on your forehead that night," Yusei answered as he walked even closer to Akiza until they were mere inches apart and lightly touched the small scar on Akiza forehead causing Akiza to flush even harder. "That's the other reason why I'm here, I know you're an Izinski Akiza, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about?" Akiza asked in curiousness of what Yusei would say her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Even though I've only known you for just a little while Akiza, I have very strong feelings for you," Yusei answered which caused Akiza heart to speed up faster. "I want to be with you Akiza, I don't care that our families hate each other, it doesn't change the face that I want to be with you but only if you'll have me," Yusei said gently as his hand went from her forehead down to her cheek caressing it softly. Akiza could not help but lean into his soft touch as she looked down for a second before her brown eyes met with his blue ones.

"Yusei, I…" Akiza started to answer but all of sudden a voice came out of nowhere calling her name.

"Ms. Akiza, where are you?" A gruff male voice called out as another voice yelled out the same thing. Reluctantly, Akiza pulled away from Yusei touch so she could look over her shoulder to find out who was calling her and immediately paled at the sight. Just a distance away were two well-built men dressed in dark suits with shades over their eyes. Both bore the Izinski family symbol on their backs. Akiza immediately turned around to Yusei direction again so not to be spotted by the men.

"Akiza, who are those guys calling for you?" Yusei asked concerned but knew in the back of his head they spelled trouble for him.

"Those are my dad's guard dogs, I forgot that they were picking me up today," Akiza answered as she heard the men calls get louder. Akiza thought for a second before an idea came to her. "Yusei, did you drive here?"

"Yeah I did, on my duel runner," Yusei answered confused by Akiza sudden question. "Why did you want to know?"

"I was hoping you would say that. Please Yusei, let me leave with you," Akiza pleaded. "If those wolves of my dad find me with you, he is going to lock me in my room forever and I will never be able to tell you how I feel," Akiza explained in almost desperate tone as she heard the voice get closer to where her and Yusei were standing. "I promise I will tell you my feelings for you as soon as we're away from them." Yusei thought for a second as he gazed down at the desperate woman before nodding his head yes.

"Ok then let's go," Yusei said simply as he grabbed Akiza hand and led her to the parking lot in the opposite direction of the two Izinski bodyguards.

"Make sure that you keep your head turned away from them when we ride past them so you don't get spotted," Yusei said when they finally reached his red runner as he pulled out an extra helmet from the Yusei Go hidden compartment and handed it to Akiza. Akiza nodded yes, understanding what he was telling her to do.

"Thank you Yusei, for doing this," Akiza thanked which Yusei just gave a small smile to and lifted up one of the runner arms so she could get on.

"No thanks necessary Akiza, I'm happy to do it, now hop on," Yusei said as Akiza got on wrapping her arms around torso tightly. "Hang on tight Akiza," Yusei said as he peeled out of the school parking lot and passing the two goons who never noticed Akiza on the runner. _Thank you Yusei, for just being you. _Akiza thought as she relaxed in the warm of Yusei as the two kept driving without a care in the world.

* * *

And that's the end of my longest chapter ever. Sorry that the ending is rushed. I thought I would have more time to work on it but I didn't because my cousin came in town today and I don't see her very often so I wasn't going to pass that up. If I didn't have Jury Duty in the morning I would take more time to work on a better ending but it cannot be helped, that is one of the bust being over 18.

Again, I am sorry for the long, long wait for this chapter and I hope I won't make you all suffer another long wait like that again. I decided that I will post chapters for this story every two weeks on Fridays. The reason why it will be every two weeks because of two reasons. The first is school, which takes up everything in my life and second is because I'm working on another story on fanfiction sister site fictionpress. Sorry it will be a bi week wait for a chapter but that's the way it has to be.

Back to the story, if you're wondering about Kalin personality, even though he's in his post Dark Signer outfit, I based his personality more on his personality when he was a part of The Enforcers (Team Satisfaction in the Japanese version). Just a little insight on my thoughts behind it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for enduring this crazy long end author.

**Next Chapter: Unexpected First Date**

**Due: April 15, 2011**

Please R & R

Until Next Time ;)


End file.
